The invention relates to a manually actuatable feed pump, wherein the feed pump comprises a primer bulb for actuation by the operator. The primer bulb has a pump chamber connected by a valve with a fuel line, wherein the valve is travel-controlled and comprises a valve member which can be opened by an actuating movement of the primer bulb.
The invention further relates to a fuel system with a feed pump.
DE 1 781 625 U1 discloses a manually actuatable feed pump which comprises a primer bulb to be actuated by the operator. The primer bulb is coupled with a valve member. Actuating movement of the primer bulb causes opening of the valve member as well as conveyance of fuel due to the reduced volume of the primer bulb.
It is an object of the invention to provide a manually actuatable feed pump with increased feed volume and a reduced size. A further object of the invention resides in providing a fuel system with a feed pump.